


Strange atraction

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Strange atraction

Ranma grimaces as Kuno strips him slowly. Kendoka's hands are everywhere. Normally, Ranma would kick this boy as far as possible, but something makes his knees soft as wool. Deeply in his mind, he knows that his body craves for his touch. He fought Kuno so many times, but there was always strange tension between them. Was it because of Kuno's affection towards Ranma's female part? He is not sure. He knows how his body feels when Kuno strips his clothes, making them fall on the dojo's floor. 

As Kendoka starts kissing him, Ranma's doubts are disappearing. He submits to his touch, moaning as Kuno's hands are slowly making him hard. "Kuno... senpai..." he moans as they break the kiss. Ranma's hands are finding their way to Kuno's manhood and soon both boys are moaning each other's names in the growing ecstasy. 

"Ranma.... Kuno-senpai..." echoes in the room till the moment both make each other cum. Ranma finds himself laying in Kuno's strong arms. Kuno caresses Ranma's head. Reluctantly, he slowly goes down and opens his mouth, accepting Kuno's big penis in his mouth. As he starts sucking, he realizes that there is no turning back - and the he'd never turn back, even if he could.


End file.
